El diablillo de la botella
by Matt77
Summary: Cuenta la antigua leyenda, que fue creada en el mismo fondo del infierno, como el objeto de diversión del demonio antiguo, fue liberado por accidente en el momento de la gran lucha entre el cielo y el inframundo- Esta, esta- grito exaltado- Esta es la botella, como la caja de pandora, como el ser humano, no es buena, no es mala, solo es.. PARA Jaswhit N Perlock INC ...Gracias


**Death Note No me pertenece…Ni los personajes… ni nada**

**PARA Jaswhit N Perlock INC es decir Jassy y Locky..Gracias por todo…**

**La historia la escribí hace mucho así que disculpen los horrores ortográficos.**

* * *

**El diablillo de la botella.**

El cielo parecía caerse a pedazos, la negra noche arropaba la soledad y la oscuridad que reinaba en aquella decadente ciudad. A esa hora ya nadie salía, a esa hora hasta la luna estaba oculta, a esa hora, el cielo era iluminado por el relampagueo de los rayos, que parecían devorar todo a su paso.

Las gotas caían por las calles inundando todo y ocultando las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

Le habían quitado todo, su pasado, su presente y su futuro, le habían arrancado el corazón y lanzado a los perros, para que apenas lo mordiera, lo habían destrozado, quitándole lo que más amaba y dejándolo en las frías calles de la ciudad, bajo la lluvia incesante.

Él estaba muerto, aunque caminara, aunque se forzara a respirar había muerto.. Aunque su corazón latía, él ya no lo tenía.

A ciegas caminaba, mientras los rayos caían sobres los rascacielos de la ciudad, ahora era un sucesor, que deambulaba por las frías calles de la ciudad, sin rumbo, buscando que su nuevo objetivo sea vengar su muerte y recuperar lo perdido. Destruir todo a su paso y sin importar nada más, no se detendría hasta que él sufriera lo mismo que él había sufrido, porque para él no había nada más horrible que ser el sobreviviente de esta guerra y ese era el problema, él ya no quería sobrevivir.

Sus pasos desatinados, los llevaron a aquel puente, donde un rio caudaloso fluía, sintió esa enorme atracción, de dejar que el agua destrozara su dolor, a tal punto que ya no pudiera sentirlo.

Nadie lo recordaría, a nadie le importaría.

Se subió al borde del puente, mientras la lluvia caía sobre si, extendió sus brazos y grito, tratando que todo el dolor, la pena y la desgracia que oprimía su corazón, se lo llevara la lluvia y extendió su pierna, al hacerlo, como una maldición, apareció de nuevo. Cada palabra dicha, cada sentimiento, cada acción, cada promesa y se preguntó que le dolía mas, si vivir o saber que estaba solo. Ya no importaba, no le interesaba pues para él ya existía una cura y no era otra que la muerte.

Dispuesto a saltar solo era cuestión de gravedad, cuando…

-Oye niño, ¿Qué haces?- grito un hombre desde el otro extremo del puente. Maldijo por debajo, lo menos que quería era interrupciones, decidió ignorarlo.- Tengo algo que puede interesarte- Añadió, lanzando una caja de aquella cosa que era su única adicción….Tanteo sus bolsillos y noto que no tenía ni uno. Vio el caudal de agua y el objeto en una esquina y pensó que podía morir después de cumplir su último placer. Bajo del borde del puente y con prisa tomo la caja, pero antes que pudiera moverse, frente a él estaba el hombre que lo había detenido.

Un anciano, con muchas arrugas en su rostro, un traje muy formal y sombrero, de tez morena, de ojos color leche, lo veía aunque él estaba convencido que no podía hacerlo. Aquella sensación que le penetraba la piel y los huesos, hasta llegar a su agonizante alma.

-Así que un suicida- Murmuro-Interesante.- Sonrió malévolamente- Porque no vienes conmigo, tengo algo que mostrarte-

Extrañamente él lo siguió, pues ya no tenía mucho que perder, solo alargaba su muerte esa era la verdad.

En un viejo local, lleno de polvo y antigüedades, fue que llego ese antiguo objeto a su mano.

-¿Sabes que los suicidadas, no van al cielo?, van al limbo según muchas religiones, a la fuente de tortura y dolor eterno. Al parecer poco te importa tu alma- Agrego, sirviendo un poco de té, en una extraña taza. El chico se encogió de hombros, mientras se preguntaba que no había saltado del puente, solo para venir a morir con una especie de pulmonía por la cantidad de polvo. El hombre coloco la taza frente a él y le indico que bebiera-Deberías valorarla más, pues es lo más precioso que tenemos- Él hombre se sentó frente a él y comenzó a tomarse el té, mientras el humo de la extraña hierba de la que estaba hecha, llenaba la pequeña habitación- Dime ¿por qué eliges morir, si puedes elegir vengarte? – Aquella pregunta era profunda y la respuesta era obvia. Él era un cobarde.

-Yo.. yo.. ya no puedo seguir- apenas murmuro, agachando la cabeza y sintiendo un dolor en el pecho. Él hombre rio sonoramente.

-No puedes o no quieres- Suspiro profundamente y dio un sorbo al té- Por lo visto poco te importa tu alma y ya no quieres seguir, así que no tienes mucho que perder.- El hombre medito en voz alta y luego se levantó de la silla, camino hacia el fondo del viejo y atiborrado salón. Mientras gritaba- Cuenta la antigua leyenda, que fue creada en el mismo fondo del infierno, como el objeto de diversión del demonio antiguo, fue liberado por accidente en el momento de la gran lucha entre el cielo y el inframundo- Él hombre hurgaba y quien escuchaba no entendía nada- Esta, esta- grito exaltado- Esta es la botella, como la caja de pandora, como el ser humano, no es buena, no es mala, solo es.-Suspiro y añadió-Abre la puerta, rompe el sello y te dará todo lo que quiera, vigila que su contenido no se vacié y con la última gota, evita que agonice. Tomará la forma de lo que tu alma anhela, levantando de la tumba hasta una alma en pena. Tendrás lo mejor que el mundo pueda dar, pero debes recordar que para cada deseo un alto precio deberás pagar.- Cito, pero el chico parecía ignorarlo_**-**_Te daré esta botella- dijo el anciano, corriendo hacia el incauto joven, mostrándole un objeto verde y posándola frente a sus ojos-Por eones, los hombres como tu han tenido esta botella.-El anciano agito la misma, haciendo que una masa lechosa de moviera en su interior.

-¿Que contiene?- pregunto

-Algunos dicen que la salvación otros dicen que la propia muerte, todo depende del usuario, pero debo advertirte, que en el momento que la tomes, tu alma estará condenada-sentencio

El chico dudo, veía expectante, lo que pulsaba en el interior de la botella, mientras que se preguntaba, ¿Qué alma podía condenar?, porque la suya, ya estaba en el mismísimo infierno.

Sin dudar extendió su mano y tomo la botella de largo cuello y de gran barriga.

-Estas advertido- murmuro el anciano y como una extraña alucinación, todo se desvaneció, estaba a las afuera de aquella vieja tienda, apunto de dar el paso que lo llevara a la muerte segura en forma de suicidio.

Todo estaba igual, la lluvia, las dudas, la rabia, las ganas de morir, con la gran diferencia que ahora en su mano, firmemente sujetada estaba una botella.

La miro y retrocedió, sintiendo curiosidad, pues objetivamente, si había soñado ese encuentro, porque un objeto tan real estaba en su mano.

Bajo la lluvia y el mismo puente que sería testigo de su muerte, se arrodillo, accionando su encendedor, vio como la masa, reacciono a la luz, huyendo de ella, parecía estar vivo, pues cuando el inclino un poco su cabeza, la masa lo imito. Se alejó intrigado apagando la única fuente de calor.

Vio la boca de la botella parecía estar sellada y el contenido estar por mas debajo de la mitad, recordó lo que le dijo el anciano, en forma de verso. Suspiro amargamente, no había que ser un genio para saber lo que sucedería, así que sin dar más larga, libero el sello de la boca de la botella y sacando el corcho, por unos segundos nada sucedió, como el preludio de una fuerte tormenta.

Gritos, llantos, dolor y pena salió de esa botella, oscuridad le rodeo y se preguntó qué demonios había hecho, mientras sentía como los gritos, se formaban en una nube negra y gris, un líquido color rojo sangre, emano lentamente de la botella, levantándose, fluyendo, formando un cuerpo sin forma ni estructura. Estaba aterrado, retrocedía, pero de un salto la masa, corrió hasta él. Él cayó de espalda, mientras el objeto parecía verlo, aunque no tuviera ojos. La masa roja, levanto su mano y en forma de lanza atravesó su corazón.

Un grito ensordecedor fue ahogado por un fuerte relámpago que ilumino la noche, mientras el sentía fluir la sangre por su pecho.

Él abrió los ojos, quería contemplar su propia muerte, pero en cambio, noto como la masa roja, fue cambiando, formando hueso, carne y piel….

No podía creer lo que sus ojos captaban era él sin duda era él, su cabello amarillo, sus ojos azules, sus delicadas facciones. Su mandíbula caía al suelo, solo al contemplarlo, de nuevo parado frente a él.

-Hola Matt- Saludo aquella cosa, que no era tan cosa.

-¿Mello?- se atrevió a preguntar. El chico frente a él sonrió burlonamente.

-No, soy el diablillo de la botella.

* * *

**GRACIAS… GAME OVER….**

**Jaswhit N Perlock INC son geniales…**

**Intenso  
**


End file.
